iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Master of the Seas: An Ice Age Story page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 07:56, May 31, 2016 (UTC) How are things going? :Hey Kiwi, I'm leaving this message for you to say on how things are. You haven't called back on our discussion about my fan page but i guess you're a bit busy so i might hear from you again but for now I'll jusf leave you to do whatever you're doing. Bye. Brian Boy (talk) 15:33, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :Good Morning, (or Goodnight as the day zone is different) Thanks for reading my last message on my fan page and what to do. I know you're very busy but ill let you have some rest in order to regain your strength on making this page known to the rest of the world. See you soon. Brian Boy (talk) 06:33, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :Great job on the quotes, they should be made into a transcript like you said. Brian Boy (talk) 07:30, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :I've edited my fan page a little bit more. Brian Boy (talk) 07:29, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello? :Are you still around because i know you're busy at school and i just want to know if you're still able to edit more of my fan page and complete the transcript. Just notify me if you're there. Brian Boy (talk) 08:20, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :I just saw that you edited you wall with a summary of "less risk" on this wiki. Does that mean we can still work on MOTS? Brian Boy (talk) 21:53, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes :-) :::IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 21:52, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :That's good. In my last edit, i said you could add quotes from Gutt's crew and you also said you had another poster in mind. Brian Boy (talk) 21:03, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Wow, just Wow! :The teaser poster looks absolutely cool. Great job! Brian Boy (talk) 05:39, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks Brian! :::IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 04:59, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :I'm watching "What We Do in the Shadows" on Netflix right now and it looks so funny even the characters are talking gibberish. Plus I've tweeted the link of our fan page to Taika Waititi on Twitter and hopefully he might agree on the idea! Brian Boy (talk) 18:57, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Trailer creation :My idea for our fan trailer is to have it in the style of Snowden, The Girl on the Train and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. * Snowden: the teaser trailer text about Edward Snowden at different ages in his life regarding his work as an army recruit, CIA employee, NSA contractor before becoming America's Most Wanted. * The Girl on the Train: the song of it's trailer with samples of Kanye West's "Heartless" * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story: Forest Whitaker's character line "What will you do when they catch you? What will you do if they break you? If you continue to fight, what will you become?" You can look at the trailers of the upcoming movies and have a think about it then notify me when you agree with it and i'm gonna leave you to watch Ice Age 5 before we continue on. Bye. Brian Boy (talk) 21:02, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :There's another idea I have in mind, a trailer in the style of Watchmen with its slow version of the song The End Is the Beginning Is the End" by The Smashing Pumpkins from Batman & Robin (the movie is rubbish) with inter-cut scenes of neanderthals, Sean Bean's character, and the pirates themselves. There can also be the voice of Bill Pullman's character in the new Independence Day film () as well as the scene form IA4 where we see Gutt for the first time. Meanwhile, there can be text that includes the studio and director's names and the trailer ends with the glowing skull itself. Reply back to me if you think this idea is better than the other and enjoy Collision Course. See ya. Brian Boy (talk) 17:03, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hello again :I've edited more of my page and adding in new quotes to it. Also i renamed your page on the sixth instalment of Ice Age cos there's no need for a number in it. I look forward to working with you again after you finish watching Collision Course. Bye. P.s, do you like my idea of the trailer? Brian Boy (talk) 08:25, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :I've added a gallery to Master of the Seas because you had that other poster in mind. Brian Boy (talk) 12:15, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Added Gallery on MOTS Welcome back. It's been a while since chatting. If you hadn't noticed, I threw in a gallery section to the Master of the Seas page so you could add that "other poster" but I'll just leave you to finish up your school week for now. Bye. Brian Boy (talk) 10:06, June 20, 2016 (UTC): Hi Brian, yes I did notice you added the gallery. The second poster may not be made until the end of next week because this week and next week are busy for me. I intend for it to be another teaser poster, similar to the last one but with a closeup of Gutt taken from Continental Drift. : I can still work on text posts, though, so I might have a trailer transcript for you this weekend. : Also, please let me know how do you like my Ice Age: Thawed Out idea and trivia? : Cheers,IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand 19:11, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :: I approve the Thawed Out trivia but I obviously don't like the IMDb part but keep up the good progress. Bye. Brian Boy (talk) 20:31, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::: What don't you like about the IMDb part? Sorry I don't really understand. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 23:54, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :::: It's the reviews part. Usually there aren't any reviews for an unreleased film. P.s, remember to do more on Master of the Seas. Brian Boy (talk) 06:26, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Well, usually there aren't any plot summaries for an unreleased film either. :-S :::::: Yes, I can do more work on MOTS but please remember that this was your idea, and I have other priorities so I can't do everything for you. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 06:01, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :Ok I'll leave you be and let you concentrate on your work. Yes, I did make this page for my own good. See you around :) ps your next poster can have the tagline "From the world of Ice Age and the director of "What We Do in the Shadows". Brian Boy (talk) 09:08, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :So i tried creating myself a poster for Sean Bean's character from Master of the Seas on Microsoft Word but it failed miserably. Is there something else i can use to create a poster? Brian Boy (talk) 09:17, June 25, 2016 (UTC) New film banner :Thanks to Vixen21, a new Master of the Seas film banner is up! Brian Boy (talk) 18:37, June 25, 2016 (UTC) It looks fantastic! I hope you thanked Vixen, cause they did an amazing job! IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 19:56, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Summer's almost here!! :Hi Kiwiland, I hoped you enjoyed Ice Age: Collision Course if you saw it or have not seen it yet. I was quite pleased by your film score, it looks amazing. And you must be impressed by my soundtrack options right? Anyway, the weeks coming up to July are gonna be somewhat busy for me. But you can notify me once you manage to create posters for Master of the Seas and i'll try and make my own if ive got time. Bye, see you anytime. Brian Boy (talk) 17:31, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: Hi Brian, funny you should say that summer's almost here (though it is for you in the UK), cause it's winter down here in NZ! Lol ::: Thanks for the comment about my film score, I'll try and add track lengths over this weekend. And I do like your pop soundtrack ideas, but I just have one comment - since the film is set in New Zealand and one of the directors is a New Zealander, don't you think there should be more New Zealand artists/songs? I changed the title track artist to Lorde for this reason, some other suggestions I have would be 'Six Months in a Leaky Boat' by Split Enz, anything by Dave Dobbyn, or Poi E. ::: I may have time to create a second teaser poster with Gutt on it this weekend, so I'll see what I can do. ::: And one more thing, I'm scheduled to see Collision Course on Saturday July 9th, so after that I can come back to the Ice Age Wiki. ::: Cheers, ::: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 19:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ok I'll let you add some NZ popstars since I've added more songs and covers. It's weird because i saw in a devinsupertramp video that it was kinda summer there. For me in the UK it's just bloody showers and i keep losing my net connection. Ok i'll leave you to watch Collision Course and i can give you this clue: Can you spot Louis form Ice Age 4 in the film? Bye. Brian Boy (talk) 21:08, June 29, 2016 (UTC) YouTube video idea : If you're not familiar with YouTube then i have just came up with the idea of you fighting Raz in a video filled with VFX and kick-ass swordplay with Madonna's "Die Another Day" playing in the background. What do you think eh? Brian Boy (talk) 06:22, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Interesting idea Brian, but I don't have a green screen or software to do this, I wouldn't consider myself a good swords fighter, and I'd rather remain anonymous on the Internet. I know the youtuber Pewdiepie is doing a green screen challenge, if you've got the software maybe you could edit him into scenes from Continental Drift or something. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:19, July 2, 2016 (UTC)